Dark Days
by Annie-marie6
Summary: Tohru is Serena, after everybody dies she goes and lives with her Mum and when she dies Tohru moves into the Somas. It really just goes from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Right I have no idea how this is going to turn out so have fun. This is kind graphic and Tohru is not always nice… she's actually Serena. I may have been half asleep when I started.**

Chapter 1

Tohru Honda was the sweet princess of the Soma family, the sweetheart who cared for them all. They'd never met a more remarkable person in their lives, always happy, always smiling. A bit of a ditz but that can't be helped. To bad they didn't know her, not really. She'd had a whole other life and one day it collapsed leaving her a shell of herself, but if this was a shell of her self now… can you even begin to imagine what she was?

There was only one member of the family that saw Tohru, because she wasn't always nice and she wasn't always happy. On Tohru Honda's bad days she was cruel, which was why she spent them in the same way every time they occurred. Curled up in Shigure's bed while the dog zodiac would split a bottle with her and marvel at what they didn't see.

Sometime after the Soma family curse was broken it was a bad day, the worst actually. Today was the cause of all bad days, the day she… I had lost everyone. I'm sorry for the confusion… you know talking about myself in third person. I thought if I did it would be easier that it would be less personal some how, any way I'm sorry.

Today everybody had come to visit, all the former zodiac, and Arisa and Saki. Arisa and Saki were trying to convince me to tell an old story, one that happened to be true and I didn't know if I could. Not on a bad day, Shigure shot me an apologetic look.

"Fine," I said resigned, "Did you want the fairytale version or the uncensored one." There was a loud clamouring for the uncensored one and some mumbled comment that I didn't know enough about the world to say anything that bad. I laid my head back on the pillow, closed my eyes and began the story… my story.

"A long, long time ago, over a thousand years the world was fuller than it once was. In a time called the Silver Millennium all the planets except Earth were under the rule of the Queen of the Moon, Queen Serenity who ruled with her two advisors and lovers. A woman called Luna and a man called Artemis.

This Queen had a daughter, Princess Serenity, Serena to her friends and court. Each of the planets had a Princess that Serena loved dearly, and they in turn loved her dearly as well. The Princesses Ami of Mercury, Ray of Mars, Lita of Jupiter and Mina of Venus made up the Princess Serena's inner court.

The outer court however was harder for the peoples of the moon to accept; the last Queen of the moon had insured that. The Princesses Amara of Uranus and Michelle of Neptune were both from planets where to love the same gender is an offence punishable by death. They had lived on the moon most of there lives but when Princess Serena discover the abuse they suffered because of this she forbade them from returning to there planets until such time they became monarchs.

The moon princess adopted Princess Hotaru of Saturn when she came across her on a visit to the planet, about to be drowned by her parents. She possessed the power to destroy a planet but it would kill her. The young princess who she affectionately called mamma raised her from infancy.

The Princess Trista of Pluto was the guardian of time and the moon princess… well she was in love with her. Enough to make her abandon her post at the gates of time to spend time at the palace, such an act could be described as selfish except that Princess Serena loved her. Feeling that she wouldn't know to be returned until it was to late. All these Princesses weren't just simply Princesses they were the sailor scouts and they protected the entire solar system.

Earth had a Princess as well, Princess Nicola she was not allowed by her parents to be on the moon and such the moon princess despaired for her. The relations between the Earth and the moon got so bad that she consented to marry their Prince. Citing unbreakable love as the reason. It wasn't true the prince was an abusive, misogynistic, unbearable man whore, who was out to rule the solar system.

In public they pretended to be the perfect couple, madly in love and happy. Princess Mina, the daughter of the Goddess of love Aphrodite was the only one who knew any different. She had tried to convince her Princess to go after the one she truly felt for. Princess Serena merely smiled and pointed out she had been in love with Princess Ami since she was nine. That would usually end the conversation.

For a while everyone live happily until Princess Serena found her future self in her room before she went to bed. She told her to live tonight like it was her last, to have no regrets because they were out of time. She left and Princess Serena went to a party on Venus, dragging Princess Trista with her.

V.I.P parties on Venus are a bit like the red light district and Mardi Gra mixed together with the only rule being that everything is consensual. Which made for one hell of a night, a place where gambling debts are paid in kisses and clothes, modesty is a foreign concept and everyone has the opportunity to feel loved. Princess Serena had finally managed to set up Princess Mina and Princess Ami and everything seemed brighter, despite the incoming tragedy.

The next day everybody was at the place, and it was wonderful. The happiest day anybody could remember… until sunset. A force of Evil attacked, it was soon after that Princess Serena discovered that it was led by Princess Nicola, her brother had played with evil magick's, that were eating away at her soul. He declared that no matter what happened he'd be on the winning side. She killed him, telling him that she was a Princess not a porcelain doll and she was done putting up with him.

Attacks came swiftly after that. It was hell and she went out with the scouts and fought in the middle of it to protect her people as any royal should. Princess Michelle was the first to die, taking a hit meant for her lover. She had been thrown into a wooden beam. The splintered end skewering her and so ended Sailor Neptune. May she go with grace.

Princess Ami was next; she was scratched with a knife coated in poison. A poison that would burn anybody of Mercurial blood from the inside out, killing them slowly. That wasn't what killed her; she'd been dealt a dagger to the heart by the Princess of Earth to spare her in a moment of self-control. Princess Mina and Princess Serena found them and Mina was so, so relived when they found her. As far as she'd know they'd just stabbed her. Princess Serena didn't have the heart to tell her the truth and so ended Sailor Mercury. May she go with grace.

Written in Ami's blood on the wall was a poem. It read, you're the ones who did this, holding weapons at my head, my pain and suffering end now, so watch, watch as I stain you white walls red. She killed her self to prevent harm to anyone else and so ended Sailor Earth. May she go with grace.

Princess Lita was kidnapped and for three days you could hear her screams as lightning rent through the air. They delivered her back, she been tortured in every way imaginable. She died in Princess Ray's arms and so ended Sailor Jupiter. May she go with grace.

Princess Mina had fought with grief fuelling her. She was paralysed in the enemy's camp. Carrying her would slow them down and would have bleed out before reaching help. She was killed by her Princess as she requested rather than face the harm that would have befell her and so ended Sailor Venus. May she go with grace.

Princess Ray held of an entire group of soulless monsters on her own, she died taking them with her and so ended Sailor Mars. May she go with grace.

Princesses Trista and Hotaru were dying, with no hope of survival. Yet still they fought valiantly. Princess Amara wasn't hurt badly but she might as well have been dead and as soon as the fighting stopped Princess Serena knew she would be.

There was one hope, a sword made of silver crystal that was able to grant the wish of the dead. Princess Serena made her way upstairs, drew the sword and held it to her chest. Second before she was about to use it Princess Trista stopped her. She begged he to live, to run… and she could of. She refused though, her court were dead… nothing mattered anymore and she would save them at any cost.

In the end she begged her to wait until she was dead. Nine minutes, she only had nine minutes to live. As the guardian of time, she knew this. Love was revealed and promises were made but three minutes later Princess Hotaru and Princess Amara had figured out what was going on and with a smile, an apology and an I love you Princess Serena slice the sword through her chest and so ended Princess Serenity. May she go with grace.

The three remaining princess stood there in horror… before Princess Hotaru was asked to use her powers as Sailor Saturn to destroy everything and she agreed. Nobody in that room disagreed because they knew that her sacrifice wouldn't mean anything until the deaths of all the Sailor Scouts. Saturn's glaive of silence was lifted and when it dropped so did everyone; and so ended Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. May they go with grace.

The moon fell but the princess's sacrifice wasn't a mistake born from grief, because the souls of everybody were reincarnated on Earth. Where the moon princess watched after the sailor scouts for over a thousand year until they were called back into service. They did not remember the Silver Millennium but they served this world and they're Princess with all the wisdom, honour and grace as they once had until the day they died.

The end" I said finishing my tale, before opening my eyes and looking around the room at the shocked and enthralled faces around the room.

"You know" Arisa said chuckling, "I remember that being a lot more Disney than that was."

"Well, you did ask for the uncensored version" I said falling back into the ditzy happy persona that I cherished so much. Eventually everyone went to sleep and I found myself in Shigure's bed again with a bottle of vodka.

"It's real, isn't it?" he asked sitting at his desk writing, "That story really happened."

"Yes," I said finally, not seeing any point in lying I swallowed anther mouthful. I was just starting but he took the bottle from me anyway.

"You have school tomorrow" he warned, "Will you tell me the rest of the story?"

"Its long and complicated an it hurts to talk about but I can tell you how it ends," I said. "There was an enemy and we weren't going to win. I slipped out to fight them, I was going to die but it was okay I was going to come back… except I had to say goodbye and they knew."

"They knew you were going to you death?" he asked slipping into the bed with me.

"They duct taped me to a pole and left… they all died two years ago today. I'd watched over them for over a thousand years and now there gone" I whispered shuddering.

"That makes you… that makes you Princess Serenity," he said looking down at me in awe. "How do you do it? I know you've said that you happy go lucky because that's how you want to be but still. I can't even begin to imagine being you."

"It is hard and I don't know how I do it… but if I laid down and died, that would have been worse than if I'd killed myself," I said. He wrapped his arms around me and sat me on his lap, apparently something he'd wanted to do for ages. But couldn't because of the curse. "Because whether I wanted them to or not they died for me and I refuse to disgrace their sacrifice like that."

"Oh little one, I'm so, so sorry" he murmured into my hair. "Are you still going to keep this between us, that you are capable of cruelty?"

"Yep, you know you like the fact that I have cruelty… it means that when I walk past your room when Ayame or Hatori stay over and hear you guys fucking I don't say anything the next morning…. No matter what I hear," I said, "And yes that does mean I know your there, stop eavesdropping bastards"

"Now, now" Ayame started before opening the door and freezing. "Shigure, did I drink to much again?"

**Now I forget, what happens now? I think they'll all get drunk… or something **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Okay against my better judgement I'm continuing. God forbid… my evil muse is entirely responsible for this whole thing. Just so you know.

Ayame and Hatori had froze and stared at me sitting on Shigure's lap. He casually trailed his hands over my back as I sneakily reached for the vodka bottle and springing over to the door and pulled them inside.

"Tohru give me the bottle," Hatori said holding out his hand. I ignored him in favour for drinking. "Shigure I thought you had more self control than this"

"Give the poor man a break, it's not like it's a random teenaged girl sitting on his lap… it's Tohru" Ayame said taking a swig of my drink and winking at me.

"Plus you've got no room to talk pervasion Hatori" I said, "Like I said about walking passed here when you stay over." Just like that his mask slipped off to.

"Do you really have any idea of what happens in here?" he asked in a low voice that if I were feeling particularly like Tohru rather than Serena right now would have intimidated me.

"Yes but I don't know if you do. When I'm in here I don't give a flying fuck what you think, I don't care if my words hurt you or if you don't like what I'm doing it" I said flopping down on the bed in between Shigure and Ayame. "If I think your acting like a miserable fuck, I'll call you a miserable fuck because I don't care… and I don't have to"

"Alright, I was just worried that Shigure had done something to convince you to dress like a slut" he said smirking, "My apologies." He lifted me up and lay under me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smirked back at him.

"Damn fucking right it's my choice" I responded amused, slipping into sleep. It was early in the morning when I stirred, I untangled myself from Hatori and Shigure who moved closer in my absence and made my way over to where Ayame was sitting.

"You're really going to go out there and act like there's nothing different aren't you?" he asked handing me a match as I lit one of Shigure's cigarettes.

"I've been doing it for years, what makes you think that anything's going to change now?" responded taking a drag. He looked at me contemplating, a thousand questions in his eyes.

"All the Princesses from the story, they were Sailor Scouts… that makes you Sailor Moon," he said, "That makes you the worlds saviour"

"Not anymore, not for two years. The world can find a new saviour because I've quit and the only people that could convince me any different are gone," I responded in a heated whisper, "I haven't even transformed in two fucking years"

"Have you…" he started glancing from me to Shigure trying to find the words to phrase his request.

"This is Shigure's room, say what you want, do what you want… nobody cares. I sure as fuck don't," I said, giving him to drop any sense of restraint that he would usually show around me.

"Have you got him to screw you yet?" he asked with a smirk that said he was just dying to compare notes. I laughed quietly.

"Everything but" I said pouting, "And he wont because I'd just be using him"

"That doesn't sound like Shigure" Ayame responded, "Maybe he has more self control than we'd give him credit for… and you really don't know what you're missing out on"

"I've seen the sneak preview and it is good… Goddess I miss sex" I sighed.

"Hatori was right, you really are a slut," he said chuckling, I raised my eyebrow as if to say 'and you're complaining'. "How long has it been since you've got any?"

"I don't care if you call me a slut but for the record the only person I ever slept with is an older woman called Trista that I was having an affair with, who just so happened to be the reincarnation of Sailor Pluto Guardian of Time who died two years ago" I said.

"You've never slept with a man?" Shigure asked from behind me. I shook my head. "I hate it when you do that… one of these days I'm just going to give in"

"And I don't care" I said tipping my head back and looking me in the eye. He pressed a kiss to my forehead as I pouted. Stupid bastard.

"That's why I wont. You'd only be doing it to have what ever amount of time you can where you don't have to be in you're head anymore" he said sitting down, "If I sleep with you it'll be because you want to sleep with _me _not just get off"

"Bitch" I scoffed, "I've got to go make breakfast before anybody has an aneurysm about it not being done." I made my way out stopping to listen at the door.

"How did we not notice" Ayame said after a moment, "She's so broken… how did we not see it?"

"You weren't looking… just leave her be Aya" Shigure said quietly, "Look at her, she's whatever she wants to be and we love her for it. All of us." With that I plastered on a happy smirk and made breakfast.

Weeks passed and things continued in much the same way that they have for the past few years. Except for the fact that Ayame and Hatori knew now and were often over on my bad days. I once thought that miracles were strange and wonderful things… that would never bless me again. As I walked out of the front gates and clapped eyes on the car sitting out front I didn't realise how wrong I was. There was a gold convertible waiting there...

"Sorry I took so long coming back" a joyful voice called from behind me, I whirled around and spotted her.

"Mari" I breathed taking in the form of one of my long dead scouts. I fainted, barley aware of the Soldier of wind wrapping her arms around me and picking up.

When I woke up my head was lying in her lap and I was fiercely relived that it wasn't all a dream that I stayed like that pretending to be asleep.

"How is it you know Miss Honda?" Yuki asked her quietly, "And more importantly why did she faint when she saw you?"

"So she changed her name as well as her hair" Amara responded.

"No she didn't her parents never agreed on what to call her, Tohru is her middle name but it's what her Mother called her" Arisa informed her, "I'm guessing you knew her as Serena?"

"Yeah, I knew her as Serena, as to why she fainted… I kind of died. Two years ago, I don't think that she thought she'd see me again," Amara said, "Can I just say thank you for looking after her. If anyone else comes back I'm sure they'll be grateful too"

"How the hell can somebody come back form the dead?" Kyo muttered.

"You tell me" came Amara's response, "I died when the city was attacked by monsters, and then it was like I just woke up… two years later in my apartment and I just… I had to find her and say sorry"

"Well you and did help duct tape her to a pole, run off and get yourselves killed trying to protect her" Shigure said.

"She was going to die for us, again" Mari spat at him, "She was going to walk into something that she knew would kill her, so when she came to see us for the last time we stopped her from going…. Knowing that we'd all die instead, it didn't matter though she's more important"

"Now when she finally decides to stop faking sleep I wonder what she'll do" Shigure chuckled.

"Serena?" she asked questioningly. I sat up moving off her lap and looked at her for a second before drawing back my hand. CRACK! My hand connected with her cheek leaving a violent red mark. She looked at me in shock, touching the mark for a moment…. I slammed into her hugging her to me as tight as I can.

"I thought I told you Mari," I said through sobs, "Never to do that to me again." She just laughed and held me closer and petting my hair.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I am so, so sorry," and for a moment everything is okay, even if I didn't know what to tell them. "Do you think that anybody else will come back?" she answered finally.

"I don't know… I hope so but I'm more worried about why you came back" I answered truthfully, "If we'll be needed again… oh, your asking about Michelle"

"Yeah" she said softly.

"Alright, somebody needs to explain" Kyo said, "Cause I don't understand a damn thing"

Do you remember the story that Saki and Arisa asked me to tell you?" I asked with a sigh, they nodded. I opened my mouth to tell them that it was real when a beeping sound filled the air. It was Mari's communicator. She flicked it open.

"Guys I need help, there's a monster" a voice called… a voice I knew all to well. Rini, I thought my heart gave a squeeze stopping a beat, my daughter; my little girl is all right. I race upstairs and grabbed my communicator and my brooch and made my way downstairs.

"Tohru that kid sounded like she was in trouble, you should just call the cops," Kyo said. I shook my head standing in the entrée way.

"No, if the police are there then they'll get killed and I wont let that happen. I have to go get her," I said talking fast.

"If it's to dangerous for police then you not going" Hatori said appearing behind me.

"It my job" I insisted. Hatori shook his head. I held my brooch in my hand, I hadn't used it in two years, and there hadn't been any need to. Amara looked at me, asking silently if we should transform. I nodded. "Moon eternal make-up," I whispered, transforming.

"Uranus planet power make-up" Amara said. Together we stood there, Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus ready to fight once again. Damn I was blonde again.

"I have to go, it's my job and we can't leave Sailor Mini-Moon to fight on her own," I said with a trademark smile they'd all come to know and love. When we'd got to the park it was worse than I'd thought the place was crawling with monsters.

"Sailor Mini-Moon" I called sprinting over to her. She was fighting hard, standing her ground. The fight lasted for hours before we managed to eliminate all the monsters. Mari and Rini were ok, mostly just exhausted, but I had deep gashes on chest. Quickly I put my jacket on after de-transforming to hide them and picked up Rini's passed out for.

"Your blonde again Princess" Amara said as she pulled up in front of the Soma's, Kyo racing inside the second he saw the car pull up. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" she asked, I shook my head, "I'll see you tomorrow then"

"See you tomorrow Mari" I said hugging her. Rini stirred in my arms before shifting comfortably and sleeping again.

"Tohru are you okay?" Hatori asked meeting me at the front door. I nodded, "What about her? Is who is she?"

"She'll be fine, she just needs to sleep and as for who she is… lets just say it's a long story" I said, "Just let me put her to bed first." It appeared that everybody had been called after what had happened and they all wanted an explanation. I tucked Rini into my bed and made my way downstairs with some bandages and antiseptic.

"Cissy, you bleeding" Kisa said worriedly. I smiled and told her that I was fine. Moving my top out the way and cleaning the ugly gashes.

"Tohru" Hatori said admonishingly, "I thought you said you were fine."

"I am fine, there just a couple of scratches, I've had much worse," I said waving him off as he came forward to help. He slapped my hand away and began treating me ignoring my protest and threatening to tie me to a chair if I didn't quit it. "I wonder what would happen if you were to meet Ami?"

"Shigure explained, about how that story was true… doesn't that mean she's dead?" Momiji asked quietly. I laughed.

"So was Mari, or rather you'd know her from my story as Princess Amara" I sighed, "And that little girl, Rini, is my daughter"

**Done! Reviews are appreciated. I should be working on my new Percy Jackson story but I have a massive writers block and I can't for the life of me figure out what to write for it. Anyway…. Who should come back next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Sailor Moon, not Fruits Basket and not the tiny bit of Black Butler that is slowly infesting this story. Damn my anime obsessions. Chapter 3 everybody, enjoy.**

"What do you mean you daughter?" Ayame asked looking puzzled.

"I suppose that that's not really very clear, I should say that she will be my daughter. It's confusing and I'd like it if you didn't interrupt" I said thinking about how to phrase my words. "When she was about four she literally dropped out of the sky and landed on me. She wasn't safe where she was and wanted to bring Sailor Moon to save her Mother. She came to live with me and my family for a while and I noticed things…"

"Tohru? Your spacing out" Haru said quietly.

"She liked the same foods as me, she acted like I did when I was little, she had the same _hair style _as me and I just knew… she was my little girl," I said a small smile on my face as Hatori finished bandaging me. "This was during the time of the Black Moon family and they were after her. Eventually we went to the future and it was trashed and that was when everybody else found out about her parentage."

"You've been to the future?" Yuki questioned in amazement.

"Yeah and then there was my boyfriend at the time, the one I dated so I would know about any of his funny ideas about you know… destroying the planet and stuff," I said bitterly. "The prince of earth hadn't changed in that regard and by that time I was looking for an out, it was discovered that he was Rini's dad. It wasn't true, but it made me stay with him for years. He wasn't though because when everybody else died, he lived"

"How does that not make him her dad?" Haru asked.

"Because Rini wasn't killed, but when Trista was she faded away in my arms. I didn't notice until then… but their eyes were exactly the same colour" I said sadly, "And I know that it's possible because I've seen it before."

"Serenity is you Mother to" Arisa said quietly, "Tell me is it just coincidence or is she…"

"The former Queen Serenity?" I asked, "Yeah she was, but if Rini's back then she's coming back too. It means Trista's coming back."

"She was the one you were in love with, wasn't she?" Akito said quietly, speaking for the first time. It was funny I had expected it sooner. Akito was generally more vocal.

"Yeah, in the affair that lasted a little over two years kind of way," I said, not ashamed of what I'd done but of the fact that I'd ever had to hide it in the first place.

"You cheated on somebody?" Kyo asked shocked.

"I thought about for a long time if it was wrong but in the end all it came down to was I was in a relationship that I couldn't get out of without Rini ceasing to exist, or at least that's what I believed to be true at the time, with a person who had shown that he had no problem what so ever with destroying my entire world in a genocidal kind of way" I spoke softly. "I don't know what was the right thing to do in that situation and in the end I did the only thing I could live with."

"Truly you are a romantic soul, but I think you're a little to worried Tohru, it sounds like there all coming back I don't understand why your so worried about it," Ayame said chuckling.

"Because they shouldn't have, they were _dead_" I said forcing the last word out, "I _buried _them, anything that is big enough for them to be brought back without reincarnation is scary huge" I said, but that wasn't the only thing that scared me.

"You're scared that when whatever it is that's coming is gone, if you can even beat it that they will go back to being dead again" Saki said suddenly. Moving to pull me into a hug. I shivered.

"Yes" I answered simply, "And the very real idea that it can happen terrifies me."

"That's not fair," Akito, protested form her spot against the wall. I shook my head and laughed bitterly in a way that only Shigure had heard before. They stared at me with wide eyes. Always hopeful Tohru has a bad side. It even startled Ayame and Hatori who'd seen some of it before.

"No it's not fair, but it's just the way that it is," I said hollowly, "But I do know that there's one thing for certain, I would rather be the first one to die… than the last one standing." Akito flinched, and the rest of the room looked at me in shock. Unable to believe how much of a cheap shot that was. Arisa and Saki just looked confused.

"Tohru" Shigure said warningly. I muttered an apology and plastered on my happy face. Rini stood in the doorway and that ended the serious questions for a while. Everybody was scrambling to protect the fragile child's delicate sensibilities. If only they knew about the things that Rini had seen, the sheer amount of times she's come close to dying or us dying. My brave little girl, screaming at the world because she didn't think anyone was listening.

As everybody talked I slipped out into Shigure's room and collapsed to my knees in silent hysterics. I had to put on a brave face, and cry elsewhere because if I could cry, real tears, the painful one you can scarcely bare to think about later in front of them…. I would never stop. I would keep crying forever and then we'd be screwed. A pair of warm arms encircled me. Shigure.

"I scared Shigure…. So fucking scared" I choked out in a whisper in between sobs. "I… I can't lose them… not again." I cried and cried until I couldn't anymore, he just sat there and held onto me. Nobody checked on us or came looking for me… we didn't even speak after that because really what could he say to that and what more could I have said.

I slipped out of the room when he'd fallen asleep sometime in the dead of the night. It had started to snow. I snuck up into my room where Rini slept and gently shook her.

"Wake-y, wake-y" I whispered careful not to wake up the others in the room.

"Momma" she whispered, meaning me and not my future self. Just to sleepy to censor it.

"Guess what?" I said in a low voice, "It snowing." Her face lit up and she snuck out of bed grabbing her coat and followed me outside and into the woods until we were far enough away to not wake the sleeping occupants of the house. We broke out joyful giggles running around and throwing snow at each other.

"Lets make a snow angel" Rini said grabbing my hand and falling straight back into the freshly fallen snow. Laughing I make an angel with her. "Serena" she says quietly, "What's going to happen now, with everybody else?"

"They'll just keep showing up, I guess" I answered after a moment, "You know I love you, right"

"Yeah" she said back, "I know you love me Momma."

We snuck back in some time around morning and some old friends was sitting on the front step waiting for me… I did a double take. Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Miehaelis, demonic friends of mine. They couldn't be here for anything good if they needed my help, and if they were just here because they'd heard then… good.

"There all coming back…. You know how serious this is" Ciel said quietly, "It's because she's back as well. Angela… Ash, the angel."

"Oh fuck," I swore quietly. The Angela and Ash was one angel, a fallen angel that had set London on fire a few years before the beginning of the 1900's in hopes of _purifying _the city. Back when Ciel was a human that had made a contract with a demon. I had helped them at the time, earning the eternal enmity of the being. Something that I thought was short lived because she was dead before morning.

"She's bringing them back," I said breathlessly. It can't be… because if it was then they couldn't stay. The second she was dead they would die to. Unless I managed to come up with a plan to stop it from ever coming down to that it was over.

"Yes, it certainly seems like that" Sebastian said apologetically, "And you do realise what that means for your friends?" I nodded and for a while we sat together admiring the dawn.

"We'll be in touch if we find anything more out" Ciel said standing up and taking Sebastian's hand and walking away.

"You know how to get in touch," Sebastian said following, "It was good to see you again"

"I was good to see you both again to" I said softly. I stood there for a few moments more before making my way inside to make breakfast. Breakfast itself was a quiet affair, nobody seemed to want to talk or rather they wanted to ask questions that they didn't think Rini should here about. I left early, leaving Rini with Shigure for the day. Saki and Arisa followed me.

"You never told us" Saki said softly, this was obviously something that had been weighing on her heavily. "You had this whole secret life and you didn't think to tell us about it."

"I didn't even tell Mum" I said in response, "Because if you knew, if she knew then you'd be a target… even worse they'd come after you or you'd put yourself in danger trying to look out for me"

"It doesn't matter to us," Arisa said, taking my shoulders in her hands, "You are more important than this"

"Guys, I'm a princess of a fallen kingdom watching over the lives of my scouts to give them there best possible chance. I've lived for over a thousand years and I've lost everyone" I explained, "And at the end of the day, while I couldn't tell you anything… you two always made my day"

"It wasn't that you couldn't tell us, you wouldn't" Saki snapped pulling me into a hug, "Because everybody knows now and nothing bad has happened yet" I sobbed.

"Not yet" I said tearfully, "You are all in danger now and you shouldn't be…. I shouldn't have friends because they find out and then they die,"

"Maybe this time will be different" Arisa said. Those words echoed in my head, it was never different. It always started like this and it always ended the same way. Not again, not to them I swore to myself. I forced my tears to slow and stood back staring at them both.

"Yes" I said this time will be different, "And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… but we had the best of times." I stepped forward and pressed my hands against there eyes and wiped their memory. Tohru Honda… to them never existed; Kyoko never had a daughter and they had never been friends with the Somas. I hid behind a tree and watched as they woke up and made there way to school confused.

"Should we expect that" a voice called from behind me, "Should we expect to be forced to forget you to,"

"Momiji" I sighed, "I don't know what else to do, but I've done this before. I've lived over and over and over… and it's always the same thing. I know what's coming now and I don't want any of you anywhere near it… but more than that I don't want you around me when the chips fall where they may and become I a wreck."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked moving forward but looking wearily at my hands.

"Because I know what's reincarnating them and when it dies everything goes back to the way it was" I said, "I'm not looking forward to it"

"What could be that powerful and evil?" he asked, "How can something that brings life be evil, how can it not be good?" I laughed hopelessly, something that's becoming a bit of a habit with me I thought vaguely.

"There comes a time where good can be to good and at that point I becomes even worse than evil," I repeated the explanation that Sebastian had given Ceil over a century ago. Somehow the song by Pretty Reckless, 'You make me want to die' had never seem more appropriate.

"What's the point of that, if good isn't even good anymore…" Momiji started slowly.

"Then what's the point in even fighting anymore?" I finished, "Because in the end you realise that it isn't all about you… and you fight for everyone else because just laying down and dying isn't an option."

"I think that you are the strongest person I know" he said quietly, "I wish I could see where you came from"

"I'll tell you what, if I ever get to that stage… the one where my memories don't hurt me anymore and I'm glad I have them" I said hinting back at the conversation we'd had after I'd met his Mother, "Then I'll take you to the moon, before everything was destroyed"

"If you're allowed to do that then why don't you go all the time," he questioned curiously. I shook my head and smiled softly.

"It's not, I'll a secret." I said pressing my index finger to my lips. He smiled back and nodded determinedly, today was bad. I had to give up Saki and Arisa or lose them. It left a gapping hole that wasn't going to heal for a while but… for a while it seemed everything was going to be just fine.

**Any suggestions about what the fuck is going to follow this? Review me I need suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you can tell can't you? Enjoy and thank my friend Jeddikah, of who demanded more.

Momiji was the only one other than Shigure to quietly accept my decision about Saki and Arisa. I think it scared the others, that I could make them forget me. The monsters came back in droves, attacking the city frequently and I settled back into the way things had been before the scouts died.

I sneak out all the time to fight monsters, not because I had to but because it was habit. Injuries happened all the time and I dealt with them and covered them up. When Hatori found out, that was the first time that he hit me.

"Tohru, you bleeding," he said indicating to my shoulder, I had been skewered with an icicle and had wrapped it as best I could until I could fix it properly.

"It's fine, really," I said smiling despite the agonising pain, "It's just a scratch." Yuki tugged at my shirt revelling the ugly mess that was currently my shoulder.

"Miss Honda," Yuki said seriously gazing at the wound and looking fairly green, the ice had caused minor frostbite and you could see bone.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it," I said with forced cheer, Hatori took my other arm and tried to lead me to get it looked at. "Hatori, I'll be fine," I said pulling away with my back against the wall, "I don't need a doctor." SMACK! He reached forward and slammed my head into the wall with enough force to make me dizzy.

"If you have to be unconscious and restrained so that I can make sure that you don't kill yourself then that is the way it will be," he said calmly picking me up and placing me down on a flat surface. My head and shoulder throbbed but my vision had cleared enough for me to see him pull out a needle.

"No," I said hoarsely, "No drugs." His hand moved closer before another closed around it.

"Don't," a familiar voice warned, "If you give her that she'll never come to you when she's hurt again."

"She's injured and in pain, I'm not going to stitch her shoulder without pain medication," Hatori protested frantically, "I can't do that,"

"You think I like it either? She is one of my best friends in the world," the other voice said vehemently, "And she's going to keep fighting, so I stitch her back up as best I can the way she wants it because if I don't she just wont say anything anymore. She'll just suffer quietly and possibly die, don't give her that." There was a sound, like something being slammed on the table.

"Who are you?" he demanded quietly. Then it clicked and I finally placed her voice. I don't know if it was blood loss or making friends with the wall but I was shocked. I really should have known all along.

"Ami," I called before passing out. When I was unconscious somebody had fixed my shoulder and during that time Ami had been introduced and interrogated by the Soma family. Hatori stood the moment I entered the room, a sorry on his lips. I turned and walked away.

"Tohru," he said following me, I stopped ad turned around. Whoosh, I slammed my fist into his stomach before elbowing him under the chin. He landed on the floor raising a surprised hand to his injuries.

"If you hit me once, I hit you back twice," I said coldly, "You get one warning, that was it."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just didn't know what else to do. You're going to kill yourself."

"Don't worry, I come back," I murmured before turning and focusing on him, "I always came back. I'll make you the same deal I made Ami, if I'm really hurt I'll come find you or her, as long as you don't give me drugs or needles or anything."

"Deal," he said wrapping me into a hug. He held onto me like I was going to fade away, I didn't understand. I smiled and went to make dinner and life continued, nothing had really changed. Ami stayed for dinner and the night before going back to her house the next day. It had been arranged that she would go and live with Amara in the Soma estate.

It was only practical really, what with her needing to be closer so that we could coordinate with saving the world and whatnot. Mina… the way she appeared was almost scary, she just faded into existence according to Ritsu who had found her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said running around in his dress and apologising when Ami started crying at the sight of her. Then something strange happened almost something that could be a story of it's own.

"You know it's not fair that a guy should look so great in a dress," Mina said sitting up form where she was laying after our happy and tearful reunion, taking out a bottle of purple nail polish, "You should let me paint your nails to match to make it up to me."

"Um… okay, sure" Ritsu said sitting down. Five minutes later they were discussing fashion and make-up and love. Ritsu braided her hair and they talked, in the end she'd convinced him to go shopping with her and come work at a club we joint owned. It was like a little slice of the Venusian heaven. He'd fit right in actually.

"Serena," Mina called moving into my room, "Will you come to the club with me tonight?"

"What club?" I asked I fake surprise. She looked at me and laughed, picking me out some clothes.

"The one that you've been running with me and for me, for years," she responded with a laugh, "I don't know why you wouldn't help as yourself, but I want you to know I appreciated it."

"Because, I was just watching over you," I said getting changed and following her out of my bedroom window. She didn't say anything more as we made our way to the club, we both prattled on about unimportant things in the way that we had always done. I don't even know why we snuck out; it wasn't like we had to, we just did.

I was happy to be busy and working in a place where the normal social conventions of the world were suspended for a while that I lost myself to it. I served drinks, danced on stage with Mina, flirted, sang karaoke and I lost myself in it. Hands wrapped around my waist from behind and held onto me as we swayed to the music.

"Hello Princess," the man said before swinging me around to face him. It was the Undertaker, a retired grim reaper that had been my friend since I was a five-year-old girl on the moon when grandmother died. This was much to the surprise of Sebastian and Ciel who had known him in the 1800's.

"Hello Reaper Man," I said following him outside, "Why are you here?"

"The same reason I'm always here," he responded, which was when I had actually looked at him. He was dressed in a suit and trench coat, his glasses perched elegantly on his nose and he had pinned back his long fringe showing his ice blue and jade green swirl eyes. He hasn't been that cleaned up since….

"I thought you were retired?" I asked him. He chuckled and leaned against the wall, his scythe appearing in his hand.

"Oh, I'm still retired, I've just gone… freelance. I sensed that you would need me, for what was coming" he said, "Lucifer is trying to arrange time off, asked me to give you a hug for him."

"The devil sends his love" I quote, from a memory a long, long time ago. I guess I was the only little girl that had a grim reaper and his best friend the devil himself, wrapped around my little finger. They had both been welcome friends through out the centuries.

"Yes he does, I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up at some point to see you," he said. I just looked at him, he had that look in his eyes, it was the one that practically screamed I'm sorry.

"There all going to die again once the angel is dead aren't they?" I asked in a resigned voice. He swooped forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"Yes, but that isn't why I'm here," he said, I raised my eyebrow at him. "I'm here for the same reason I'm always here." Oh I was going to… I hadn't had that happen in two years, I almost missed it.

"I guess I should go home them," I said with a sad smile, "It wouldn't do for anyone to get caught in the-" BANG! Blood splayed against the opposite wall. What the… whoosh my legs gave out and the undertaker wrapped his arms around me and sat on deserted ally floor.

"Mother fucker," I whispered harshly, gazing at the bullet hole in my chest. The familiar feeling of my lungs welling with blood made it's way through the agonising pain that was spreading through my nervous system.

"Shh, breathe for me little one" he whispered in my ear. He whispered sweet nothings as my life slowly faded from my body. Ice cold settled over my still form, numbing the pain and letting me settle peacefully into death….

RIP! Agony ripped through me and I stifled a scream, burying my face into the Undertakers chest. Air forced it's way into my lungs and the damaged skin in my chest knitted together. Come on I thought to myself, keep it together. You can do this.

"Shh, you fine darling girl" he whispered into my hair, "Your going to be just fine." I let my breathing slow from the desperate shallow pants, back into a relatively normal pattern. Blood made my clothes stick to my skin and a single tear made its way down my face.

"It seems I need to die more often," I said sardonically, "I seem to be out of practice." I sounded like the jaded English Lady I had been little over a century and a half ago.

"Tohru," a tiny scared, horrified voice called. Momiji was standing at the entrance of the ally, paler than the moon and shaking. His usually warm brown eyes wide with stark terror. Tears streaked his face.

"Oh Momiji," I sighed unhappily he had seen everything.

**Anybody else got no idea what's going to happen next? Good I'm not the only one. Any ideas are welcome. Review me people. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. Nope my muse just threatened to call her lawyer, so I don't even own that. Does anybody else have a muse like this? (Awkward silence….) Jokes.**

"Momiji, come here," I said slipping out of the Undertakers grip and extending my hand to the frightened former rabbit. Ignoring the throbbing pain of my muscles I internally told them to stop there bitching and waited until he stopped in front of me.

"Tohru, I… don't understand," he said softly through almost silent sobs, "I can't… I just can't…"

"Shh sweetheart," I said taking one of his hands and placing it on my chest, "I'm just fine."

"You died," he said in shock, "You died and…."

"Came back. I'll always come back Momiji, I promise," I told him. He just looked at me with the same expression that he had when he was telling me about his mother.

"People always say that," he said quietly, my hands shook.

"Am I people, do I even look like people? Trust me Momiji, I wont ever leave you or forget you. I promise," I said running a hand over his cheek. He looked at me with the tiniest smidgen of hope before he slammed straight into me, forgetting or not caring about the blood coating my shirt.

"Thank you," he whispered. I looked up at the Undertaker and almost jumped in surprise. He was looking at Momiji and rubbing his heart and when Momiji met his eyes the both froze. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Momiji moved forward with his hand still clenched in my hand and moved closer like there was some kind of magnetic force drawing them closer.

"Hi," Momiji said quietly, his eyes locked on the Undertakers. He stepped forward and pulled Momiji into a hug.

"Reaper man," I said a few minutes later when they were standing contentedly in each other's arms. "You do have to let go sometime."

"Does he have to?" Momiji asked softly, I sighed. He wouldn't have any idea what's happening. Momiji was only sixteen.

"No, I don't have to let go" he said wrapping his arms tighter. Reapers have one person that was put on this earth solely for them to find them. Once they found each other they would be together forever, both of them perfectly suited to each other. They would both just know that they were meant to be together and after all the centuries I had known him I was happy that he had found his other half.

"We need to move and you need to explain this to him," I told the Undertaker. He sighed and held Momiji's hand as we walked back to Shigure's. Barricaded in my room the boys had curled up on my bed in content.

"Momiji, this is my friend. Most people call him the Undertaker, I call him Reaper man and you to need to talk," I said throwing a look at him pointedly. He sighed a pulled himself up to Momiji.

"I need you to do something for me, can you go stand on the other side of the room?" He asked Momiji reluctantly. Momiji nodded and began to move away, there was a pained expression on both their faces when finally Momiji's legs gave out not even halfway across the room.

"I can't" he said forlornly, "I can't move any further, it hurts." The second that the words had left Momiji's mouth Undertaker had leapt to his feet and scooped him up in his arms before laying back on the bed.

"I'm sorry my dear," he cooed, burying his face in the sixteen year olds hair. "This is my fault, you sort of belong to me now."

"That should make me angry, I'm not a possession," Momiji said resolutely, still unable to bring himself to move from the warm arms encircling him. "What are you?"

"I'm a Grim Reaper," he confessed. It was almost like both of them had completely forgotten I was there. "And every Grim Reaper has one person that was born for them and you're _mine_" he growled, causing Momiji to shiver. The bunny ran his hands across his face and I knew I had to leave soon, my room or not. When a Grim Reapers partner accepts them, lets just say the pants come off.

"Okay," he said softly kissing him on the cheek, I left the room quietly and made a mental note to change my sheets later. I slipped into Shigure's room and climbed into his bed smiling as he typed up his newest book.

"You look happy my flower," he said quietly, I snuggled down under his covers and grinned.

"Two of my friends just found the highest level of happiness that they could possibly have," I told him. A loud moan sounded from upstairs. "I just wish they didn't have to find it in my room, I'm so glad Kyo and Yuki are out."

"Oh, I'm going to go peek," Shigure said standing up. I chuckled.

"Unless you want a severely pissed Grim Reaper trying to reap your soul, I advise against it," I said lightly. He froze and then after deciding that I was serious went back to typing, ignoring the many sounds of enjoyment that echoed through the house.

The next morning I went to check my room and found the bed made, with the sheets changed and everything and a note.

_Tohru, _

_I'm sneaking out for two weeks to spend time with **my** Grim Reaper while we figure out what to do about out bond. I'm actually all for keeping it, but I need you to cover for me. If the family find out and try to keep us apart before it's settled it isn't going to be pretty._

_Thanks for all your help, _

_Love Momiji. X_

I giggled and stashed it in my draw. I wouldn't mind that, if it made them happy then I would cover for them. Three days later I met them in the park and I kid you not they were practically glowing with that special kind of happiness that said '_Hey I've been have amazing sex with the love of my existence non-stop for over 48 hours'_

"Tohru," Momiji said rushing forward. I hugged him and moved forward to hug Undertaker, much to Momiji's annoyance.

"Momiji, I was in an affair with a woman for two years," I said smiling after catching sight of his glare, "Do you know what that make me?"

"No," he said confused. I just looked at him as if to say, really?

"That makes me a lesbian, no prince charming for me I'll stick with my Princess in her short skirts. Now stop glaring at me," I said. His jaw dropped and he looked at me look in awe before bursting out into laughter.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, I just can't help it," he said sheepishly. I laughed, louder than I had in a while. "Anyway that wasn't why we came to talk to you, we found Michelle. She's passed out back there." I ran straight past them and in the direction that they pointed. There, sure enough she was.

"Tunes," I called, using the nickname I had dubbed her with when I was a little girl struggled with saying her full name. She didn't even stir; panic-stricken I checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when I found a steady thumping rhythm.

"We're going to get going," Undertaker said, his arm around Momiji, "Take care."

"Bye Tohru, I'll see you soon," Momiji called following his boyfriend home. I scooped her up and made my way to the Soma estate. I found Ayame coming from the direction of where Mari was staying.

"Is that her?" he asked, looking down at the girl asleep in my arms, "Because Amara's not doing so good."

"Amara," Michelle murmured. She knew Amara that was good.

"Two more showed up, Ray and Lita," he said, "There pretty out of it, but there okay." I made my way inside and looked at Amara. She was sitting near the window, tears slipping down her face, as Lita and Ray lay asleep in the spare room.

"I think she belongs to you," I said softly. Her head whipped up and her eyes locked onto Michelle. Before I could even blink Michelle was out of my arms and wrapped up in her girlfriends embrace.

"Thank you," she said, but I was already out of the door. It hurt to see her so happy when I was missing my other half. There wasn't even any doubt about that; I just knew Trista was it for me.

"Your so sad," Ayame said from his spot near the gate, "I thought you would be happy?"

"I am happy," I said resolutely, "I _am_ happy," I repeated, trying to convince myself.

"Then why are you crying princess?" he said moving his hand up to my cheek and catching the steadily falling tears on his finger. I gazed at them unseeingly and pushed back a sob.

"Everybody is so happy and it's not going to last," I whispered, "How do you fight when you know before you start that even if you win… your going to lose?" He took my hand and pulled me in the direction of his shop.

Mine was told to go to lunch and Ayame sat me in front of him and started braiding my hair in an elaborate design.

"She's the only one who's not back, her and Hotaru. I miss her so much," I choked out in an as close to normal sounding voice as I could. My adopted daughter in a past life and my lover, I wanted them back and I wanted them back now. I eventually fell asleep with my head on his lap. It was getting dark when he woke me up.

"You should get home," Ayame said kissing me on the cheek. Beep beep! I leapt up and checked my communicator.

"Monster attack, I have to go," I told him. Standing up and running down the street. The smell hit me before I made it to the empty square. Well empty of the living, it reeked of blood, burnt flesh and death. That may have had something to do with the numerous dead bodies' that had been torn apart and were burning in the centre of the square. The smell made my nose burn.

"Snuff out the unwanted, snuff out the unnecessary, SNUFF OUT THE UNCLEAN!" a voice that shifted between male and female screeched out, the angel stood on high. Looking down at the destructing that it had caused before taking off into the city.

I stood facing the burning bodies, the horrors that I had already witnessed the only thing keeping me from throwing up the contents of my stomach. It was my fault, I had known what was coming and I had been too afraid of losing them to even try to stop it. Not before I found Trista, not until I saw her one more time. I watched because there blood was in my hands and the least I could do was show them some respect.

"Miss Honda, what are you…" Yuki said making his way forward, stopping as the smell hit him and then the sight. His face shifted from pale to a sickly green before he threw up violently on the grass, his knee's giving out in shock.

"It… it was to late. By the time I got her they were already dead," I said as he finally stopped vomiting. He stood shakily moving towards me gazing at the ember's of what was left, I finally let my eyes shut and turned away.

"What did this?" Yuki demanded shakily, "What did this to them?" A freezing chill passed over me and my heart thudded dangerous in my throat, I couldn't breath. Was this enough for me to…. I hastily forced myself to make a decision.

"I don't know what did this," I said quietly, looking him in the eye… _as I lied to him._

**Done. Fairly short but I promised an update this week and I was running out of week. so what do you think, review me and let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon or Black butler. The last being of who my villain for this story has been stolen from. Don't worry you don't have to know what it is to keep reading.

I lied to Yuki, about the angel. I know it was wrong and that by doing so I had possibly condemned innocent people to death but I couldn't. I put a happy smile on my face as I made my way to school, Arisa and Saki were just ahead of me talking and laughing. It suddenly became easier to breath, they were safe and they were happy.

"_L-O-V-E, we love Yuki. Love, love, love, love, love," _the Prince Yuki fan girls sung. "So, where's the prince today, or did he finally realise that your not worth his time?" one of them asked snottily.

"He's sick," I responded, "So he isn't at school today." I, of course meant to traumatised to even consider leaving his room, let alone go to school. Then again, there was so much blood.

"_Even so, this much filth takes time to burn,_" the voice of the angel hissed in the back of my mind. A memory of last time, it always costs too much.

"Hey freak are you even listening to us?" the most obnoxious girl demanded shoving me into a locker. Blood started to seep through the fabric of my uniform. They back away fast.

"You didn't push her that hard," one of the other protest, but a teacher comes rushing forward.

"Miss Honda," she said frantically, "They will be severely punished for this, make no mistake." She presses against my wound trying to stanch the flow of blood, it stains her hands.

"Don't worry, I just tripped and tore some stitches," I said cheerily, "I should probably go and see my doctor, can I be excused from class?" The teacher agreed and I made my way downstairs and out of the school. The girl that pushed me followed me.

"Why didn't you tell on me?" she asked softly, genuinely curious and thankful. I suppose she could have been expelled.

"Because you could have know I was hurt," I said, "And it wasn't worth my time." With that I left her and went home. I know, I know, I should have gone to see Shigure or Ami but fixing stitches isn't that hard. It just hurts.

When I was fixed up I waked passed Yuki's room. He was sitting on his bed and staring blankly into space. Knees tucked under his chin and arms wrapped around himself like it was the only way to hold himself together.

"Yuki," I called softly moving into the room. He didn't respond, I cautiously sat next to him. It was ten minutes before he spoke.

"I didn't understand before… how it was that you could make them forget about you," he said brokenly, "But now I understand. It doesn't matter that it hurt you, or them…. It doesn't matter that they'll be a giant hole in them and they won't be able to figure out what's wrong… because there still breathing."

"Yeah," I said running my hands through his soft hair, "And that's all that matters…. I could take it away… the memory, you don't have to remember." He shook his head violently.

"No," he cried, "I wasn't scared before, they're not scared either… my family and we should be. Oh God. We should be so fucking scared, don't take it away. If you do it could kill someone."

"Then I won't," I said and he went back to not speaking. He would get better eventually. We all did and this… this had made him smart.

"Tohru," Haru said from the doorway. I stood, shutting the door behind me. "What did he see?" he asked quietly, "Yuki is so strong, what could make him like this?" Maybe he isn't a strong as you like to think; I thought he didn't even see battle.

"The aftermath," I responded just as quietly. Wasn't he supposed to still be in school?

"Of a battle?" he questioned, unhappy with my lack of information. I shook my head.

"Of a massacre," I told him honestly, "He saw bloody, burnt, shredded up corpses and it got to him. Things are getting ugly real quick."

"What's behind this?" he asked revolted and I knew now. I knew that I could never take a chance for them to see the front lines, it would destroy them, these beautiful people that had managed to come out of a curse as well as they had… would become broken beyond repair.

"I don't know," the lie compulsively forced its way passed my lips. _Liar… liar, liar… liar, _the call taunted my mind. He handed me a letter. I opened it apprehensively.

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down,_

_Falling down,_

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My… Fair… Lady…_

_YOU ARE UNCLEAN!_

It was written in blood. _Liar, _my mind called again. My communicator beeped. Lita rattled off the coordinates for the attack and I turned to dart away but Hatsuharu caught my arm.

"Tohru, where is Momiji?" he asked.

"Out," I said before running out the door, because after all, what's another lie. I hoped I'd never have to hear that song again.

**There, finally got passed my writers block on this. So review me and tell me what you think.**


End file.
